Desperate Beauty
by August Fortuna
Summary: Marcus est laid.Olivier est superficiel. Estce que leur histoire d'amour est déjà morte dans l'oeuf?
1. Chapter 1

Desperate beauty

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : Desperate Beauty

Genre : romance et une tentative d'humour

Rating: K

Couple: Marcus Flint/Olivier Wood

Note : Rien ne m'appartient alors soyez indulgents! Les commentaires sont très appréciés 

Marcus Flint était laid. D'ailleurs pour être honnête, laid n'était pas le mot adéquat. Le mot approprié serait moche voire carrément hideux.  
Ses dents très croches, ses boutons et les malformations au niveau de son visage ne lui donnaient aucune chance de courtiser une jeune femme. Son caractère odieux et cinglant finissait par tuer tout espoir de réconciliation avec la gente féminine. Il les détestait tellement qu'il pensait se retirer dans un monastère tibétain pour échapper à un mariage obligé. Il s'était alors échappé dans un monde uniquement composé de quidditch et de magie noire. La seule chose réelle qui le stimulait était Olivier Wood. Ce dernier le rendait complètement fou.

Malgré son imminente laideur, Marcus Flint possédait un charisme incroyable. Il était toujours habillé avec élégance et bon goût. Il parlait couramment quatre langues et il était un virtuose en musique. C'était évidement des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il cachait derrière un masque de froideur, d'arrogance et de méchanceté. Doté d'une intelligence froide, il arrivait toujours à ses fins. 

Cependant, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir était Wood.

Malgré son manque de modestie, Marcus Flint se savait laid. Chaque matin, il prenait une potion pour limiter les dégâts. Sans potion, il était tellement défiguré qu'on ne pouvait tracer ses propres traits. Chaque jour, l'état de son corps et de son visage empirait.

Il avait été un très bel enfant. Ses nourrices étaient d'ailleurs toutes totalement folles de lui. Rapidement, il était devenu de plus en plus beau et de plus en plus mesquin. Il blessa tous les gens qu'il aimait pour se protéger de cet amour dont il se croyait indigne. Il finit par tellement se détester qu'il refusa d'assister aux funérailles de sa vieille nourrisse russe Helga. La seule vision de son visage dans la glace lui était insupportable.

Puis un jour, son visage se mit à changer. Ça commença très lentement mais ses proches furent particulièrement inquiets pour son avenir. Une vieille Allemande que sa mère adorait lui avait dit que la beauté était une malédiction. Maintenant qu'il devenait laid, il comprenait le sens de ces paroles. Avec elle, il avait appris le piano et il développa une merveilleuse sensibilité d'artiste. Il entra en première année et le processus était déjà bien enclenché. L'avenir s'annonçait très noir pour le jeune et sensible Marcus Flint.

Il était à sa dernière année à Poudlard et il se sentait nostalgique. Dehors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Qu'est-ce qu'Olivier ferait? Il lui manquait plus que sa fierté lui autorisait.

Le quidditch le distrayait un peu mais les livres occupaient la majorité de son temps libres. Merlin! La bibliothécaire lui faisait même du charme. La vieille taupe était totalement aveugle mais il l'aimait bien.

Un mercredi soir, il lisait un roman français lorsqu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Seul dans la bibliothèque, il avait cru bon d'aller la voir. Bien content que personne n'avait assisté à la scène, Marcus Flint se dirigea vers son dortoir en sifflotant. Il était heureux.

Le lendemain matin, le Serpentard se regarda dans le miroir et il vu que ses boutons avaient disparu.

- Curieux! C'est quoi ce délire? Et si… hmmm très intéressant…

Les semaines qui suivirent furent exceptionnelles pour l'ensemble des étudiants des quatres maisons. Marcus Flint fut un véritable ange et il n'avait jamais autant rigolé. De plus, sa beauté grandissait de jour en jour. Il devenait charmant et gentil avec tous. Il conseilla amicalement un bon shampoing antipelliculaires à Zabini, un régime amaigrissant à Chourave et une bonne recette de muffins aux carottes à une Serdaigle de deuxième année. Les réactions furent une intéressante nuance entre inquiétude et profonde terreur.

Certes, il avait eu des problèmes d'adaptation fondamentaux. Premièrement, il avait été banni de la table des Serpentards parce qu'il tressait les cheveux d'une jeune Poussouffle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il était doué avec ses mains. Quelle bande de jaloux! Ils n'avaient donc jamais fait de pyjama party où les tresses françaises étaient à l'honneur? Il avait compris d'ailleurs lors d'une de ses soirées que sa mère avait un sérieux problème psychologique. Elle voulait que son fils parade en robe à paillettes devant ses amies en délire. Merlin! Il avait 15 ans et ce chiffon ne l'avantageait pas du tout. Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si le jaune moutarde n'était pas dans sa palette.

Le coup fatal fut porté le jour où un stagiaire assista au cours de vol. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux brun caramel et aux doux yeux bruns. Ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son cher Oli et il avait l'air de bien l'aimer lui aussi. Il s'appelait Shane et il avait de la tapisserie bleue sur les murs de sa chambre. C'était la façon peu subtile dont il lui avait fait comprendre son intérêt.

Marcus repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles et soupira. Il avait accepté son invitation à souper. Shane avait dit que ça serrait un souper amical entre amis et entre fans de quidditch. Pour être sincère, il n'espérait pas une relation stable avec lui. D'ailleurs, le mardi était le jour où les filles de Serpentards faisaient des sucres à la crème. Pourquoi diable allait-il manquer ça? Pour un souper minable avec une pâle copie d'Oli. Il devait absolument cesser d'insulter les gens dans sa tête. Il se sentait déjà assez schizophrène comme ça.

Shane habitait dans une petite maison près de Londres. Marcus était arrivé en avance et il s'était préparé psychologiquement. Il devait rester froid mais amical. Il avait tout prévu sauf l'arrivé soudaine d'Olivier totalement saoul à la fin du repas.

- Bonjour mon joli! Dit moi Shane, où as-tu trouvé ce magnifique spécimen demanda Olivier très peu subtil. Dis-moi mon petit, tu voudrais voir mon balai?

- Hmmm! Tu ne me reconnais pas Olivier Wood? C'est ton ancien rival. Celui qui réussissait toujours à te battre dit Marcus en riant.

- Flint! Ben voyons, si il y a quelqu'un de laid c'est ben lui! 'Jamais vu quelqu'un de plus affreux. Même l'intérieur de ce gars-là doit être totalement pourri. D'ailleurs, il devrait se tirer une balle! Ça serrait la seule bonne action qu'il pourrait faire pour l'humanité. Simplement disparaître… Toi, tu es magnifique! Tu es… parfait!

Les paroles d'Olivier entrèrent dans sa tête et les larmes de douleur et d'humiliation montèrent à ses yeux. Alors, Olivier le détestait depuis toujours. Il ne l'appréciait que pour son corps. Ce qu'il pouvait souffrir mais il devait être digne. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage et tous se taisaient.

-Je suis désolé Shane. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens pas trop bien là. Désolé.

Il quitta la maison en silence et se coucha sur son lit. Alors tout avait été inutile. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il voulait être laid de nouveau. La beauté était une malédiction. L'amour n'était donc pas pour lui? Il se détestait tellement… Cependant, sa haine envers Olivier n'avait simplement plus de limite. Il l'avait obsédé d'amour maintenant il l'obséderait de haine.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate beauty

Auteure : August Fortuna

Titre : Desperate Beauty

Genre : romance et une tentative d'humour

Rating: K

Couple: Marcus Flint/Olivier Wood

Note : Pourquoi personne n'aime les Marcus/Olivier… Malédiction ! Mouahahahahah !

**Genevieve Black** : Chère petite enfant. Voici la suite mais n'oublie pas que les Steves doivent rester en liberté sinon ils ont des mœurs sexuelles particulièrement étranges. I want to be a cowboy baby ! Tu es mon sub du jour !Tu es délicieuse! Mdr

**Drey: **Merci mon petit enfant. Pourquoi personne ne se porte à la défense de Marcus… Pourquoi ? Qui diable est si cruel ? Vive les outardes amicales ! mdr… merci beaucoup de gros bizous. Voici la vraie fin !

Olivier était particulièrement stupide. Dommage car son cas était définitivement désespéré. Pourquoi avait-il été si mesquin ? Shane se posait justement la question lorsque ce dernier entra en coup de vent dans sa jolie maison douillette.

Il avait piètre allure. Des cernes énormes trahissaient la présence de remords. Il éclata en larmes. Il était inconsolable. Lorsque les sanglots hystériques se calmèrent un peu, Shane lui demanda doucement la raison de cette peine.

_-Nicole, ma petite perruche est maladeeeee_ ! dit-il avant de recommencer à pleurer.

C'est précisément à ce moment qu'Olivier crut voir des éclairs dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier serrait les poings et gronda.

-_Je te déteste. Tu es méprisable. Tu as détruit Marcus et tu viens pleurer parce que ta putain de perruche est morte !_

-_Nicole est seulement malade !_

-_Ce que tu es con ! Tu n'as pas vu la peine que tu lui as faite! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi !_

-Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires ! Dit-il en grondant.

- _C'est mon affaire justement ! J'aime Marcus. Lui, c'est toi qu'il veut. C'est bien ma chance !_

La colère disparut totalement des yeux d'Olivier quand il vu son ami d'enfance se cacher pour sécher ses larmes. Il comprit alors tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Il avait été égoïste jusqu'à l'extrême. Il ne savait pas comment réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Soudainement, il eu une idée de génie. Il allait organiser une soirée pour connaître Flint alors tous allaient pouvoir le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. Il allait prouver à Shane que Flint est un tordu de la pire espèce.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Une musique romantique, des couples qui se souriaient amoureusement, cinq garçons qui font particulièrement tache dans l'ambiance de la patinoire municipale de Londres moldue. Les jumeaux avaient revêtu des vêtements identiques et se plaisaient à imiter toutes les personnes présentes. Marcus était très chic et il affichait ouvertement son ennui. Olivier tentait d'éviter le plus possible tous les contacts avec lui et Shane tentait de maintenir un semblant de conversation.

Malgré son manque de diplomatie, Olivier pouvait lire les pensées des gens qui connaissaient. Il jouait à l'aveugle mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait inviter les jumeaux pour une simple et bonne raison : qu'ils séduisent Shane. Il savait que ces derniers aimaient particulièrement le professeur de quidditch.

Ce ne prit que peu de temps avec que les deux jumeaux emmènent le jeune professeur dans un coin sombre. Marcus tenta de réprimander un sourire qui lui venu naturellement aux lèvres en voyant les tentatives de séduction des deux jeunes hommes roux. Il regarda Olivier avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Alors, tu as décidé de devenir marieuse ?_

-_C'était si évident que ça ?_

_-Hmmm… Il faudrait être stupide… ou griffondor pour ne pas le voir !_

_-Marcus… gronda-t-il_

_-Je blague relaxe ! Alors, pourquoi diable m'as-tu invité ?_

-_Bien… je me sentais nul pour l'autre fois…_

_-Ah… la célèbre pitié des Griffondors !_

Marcus soupira. Il s'éloigna tranquillement en tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots. Il avait encore espéré pour rien… Il était si stupide. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais ?

-Marcus attends ! Écoute, la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais je sais que je ne te hais pas. Tu me troubles et j'ai de la difficulté à respirer lorsque je suis autour de toi. Ce n'est pas nouveau…Avant, je te haïssait pour se que tu me faisait ressentir et maintenant je crois pouvoir t'aimer pour les même raisons.

Sans un mot, sans explication, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Ce fut le début d'une grande histoire d'amour qui ne finit jamais.

THE END


End file.
